User talk:Possessed Priest
Image Uploading Please make sure that you properly source and categorize all images that you upload to this wiki. I fixed up File:Osquip.JPG for you. Please look it over as an example of how to fix your other other images. Thanks! ~ Lhynard (talk) 13:32, August 10, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks for the tip. I'm fixing them now. Possessed Priest (talk) 17:34, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Video Game Images Hi! It's awesome you are adding a ton of screenshots. Thanks for this. Just a heads up, there's categories for Images from Games, I went through and added this cat to a bunch of your Menzoberranzan game uploads recently Category:Images from Menzoberranzan (game) You can see all the other Images from games cats here: Category:Images by game Cheers! --Regis87 (talk) 17:25, August 13, 2018 (UTC) : Fantastic, thanks for adding this. I'm going through all of my uploaded images and fixing all the information and licensing. I'll also add the categories. - Possessed Priest (talk) 17:31, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Navigation Box Templates Hey. FYI, our policy on navboxes is to avoid red links. We typically only add links to navboxes if an article already exists. Moreover, articles should only be written if they have a connection to the Realms. Not all lycanthropes have anything to do with the Realms. Feel free to add new articles (if they have anything to do with the FR) for lycanthropes and then update . ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:45, August 14, 2018 (UTC) : Ok, thanks for the info about navboxes. As for the lycanthropes I added to the navbox, they were all to do with FR. I'll only update them in future with links which aren't red. ~ Possessed Priest (talk) 15:57, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Isair and Madae Hiya Priest, I see you're doing great work on a lot of the Icewind Dale (game) material and saw you working on Isair and Madae. Do you have any interest in filling the information from that article to both Isair and Madae? I was hoping someone would make that split for some time now but don't know the source material well enough to take it up myself. Ruf (talk) 18:15, August 19, 2018 (UTC) : Hi Johnny, : Cheers. Sure, that sounds like a good idea. I'll split the info into two separate pages. ~ Possessed Priest (talk) 18:44, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for making the missing video game page! (Dungeons & Dragons: Eye of the Beholder). --Regis87 (talk) 13:33, August 23, 2018 (UTC) : No problem! It was the only red link on the computer games connection, so it had to be done! ~ Possessed Priest (talk) 13:37, August 23, 2018 (UTC) BG & BG2:SoA Hiya Priest! I'll be doing a lot of work on Athkatla and even Amn for the next little while and am trying to integrate the canon lore with what material I can from the BG2 game. Unfortunately I don't have the game anymore (that'll change next Steam sale) so any information I can get on characters and certain locations would come from the Baldur's Gate wiki or screenshots of dialogue and journal entries I can find. Are you as much a fan of the BG2 material as you are of IWD? I'd love to collaborate on some of these articles, I could put in material from Volo's Guide to Baldur's Gate II and supplant it to any information you provide from the games. TLDR: Want to work on some BG2 articles with me? Ruf (talk) 03:37, September 11, 2018 (UTC) : Hey Ruf. : Sounds great! I'm currently replaying BG2, so I'm happy to collaborate with you. I'm a big fan of both the game series. The BG series is a little harder to fully canonize, due to the openness of the game, whereas IWD is linear, with not many player choices. : I'm yet to read the BG novels I own, but I hear they're not the best FR books. I'll contribute info from the games, and provide screenshots too. ~ Possessed Priest (talk) 14:36, September 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Great! Yea, I get what you mean about the openness of the BG series. I find it pretty fun to find new ways to be creatively ambiguous, or write about the same events from different perspectives. ::njoy your run through! I think I did two full runs over the years, with a lot more half and partial attempts. Looking forward to the teamwork! Ruf (talk) 03:23, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Javelin of lightning Hello Possessed Priest! I noticed that the javelin of lightning article you created is actually a copy of Helm of Disguise, except for the infobox. Maybe a copy-paste error? Daranios (talk) 13:43, September 21, 2018 (UTC) : Hey Daranios. Yeh, I didn't mean to actually publish the page. I was working on it, and then went to bed for the day. Thanks for letting me know! ~ Possessed Priest (talk) 13:58, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Slack Greetings! I have been empowered to invite you to the Forgotten Realms Wiki Slack community, an informal chat group of FRW admins and regular editors. If you are interested, please fill out https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfoVCqUNSPCKTp77IxhwMDyIQ4UGVoB1AP0MM15agNUZsU94Q/viewform and leave your email address so that we can send you an invite. Your email address will not be shared with anyone except Slack. There are no fabulous benefits for joining, and certainly no penalties for declining, we just talk now and then. Hope to see you soon! :) —Moviesign (talk) 12:39, September 29, 2018 (UTC) : Cheers, I am interested, and filled in the form a couple of days back. If my application hasn't gone through, let me know. :) : ~ Possessed Priest (talk) 13:24, October 1, 2018 (UTC) ::The invite was sent on the 30th I think. Check your spam folder. If you can't find it, I will send it again. —Moviesign (talk) 13:48, October 1, 2018 (UTC) ::: Cool. I resubmitted the form with an alternate email address. ~ Possessed Priest (talk) 13:51, October 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::Invite sent to new email. —Moviesign (talk) 16:13, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Orphans I love your orhpan-saving project! No article on the wiki should have to be alone. Ruf (talk) 00:02, October 26, 2018 (UTC) : Indeed! It's going to take a while, but it'll be worth it. ~ Possessed Priest (talk) 20:19, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Obscure Shapeshifter Hello Possessed Priest! In case you consider swanmay part of your lycanthropes project, I may have another one for you: The bird maiden is a related shapeshifter from Zakhara. As far as I know, they only appear in "The Ecology of the Bird Maiden" from Dragon magazine 218, though. Daranios (talk) 15:22, April 16, 2019 (UTC) : Thanks! They actually also appear under swanmay in the Monstrous Manual (page 334). :) ~ Possessed Priest (talk) 15:26, April 16, 2019 (UTC) ::Look at that, I never realized! :-) Daranios (talk) 19:01, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Divinity Engine Hi. Was from the twittered live stream? So I can switch off, having them missed already? ;) -- compleCCity -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:26, June 9, 2019 (UTC) : Hi CC, it was mentioned that they'll be using their Divinity engine with the newest installment, 4.0, and was uploaded earlier today. Here's the link to the full interview with Sven Vincke and Mike Mearls: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ju12JNh8gJs ~ Possessed Priest (talk) 19:30, June 9, 2019 (UTC) ::Ah, that one, thanks. Wasn't exactly in the mood to follow an E3 live stream, and they twittered an hour ago. Missed. (And if you're familiar with German, you can read that word ambiguous. ;) -- compleCCity -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:55, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Planescape Torment Spell Details Hello! Just a detail question about the Planescape: Torment article: The two spells you have recently removed as unrelated, meteor storm bombardment and Tasha's unbearable derisive laughter, can you tell if these are just name variants for meteor swarm and Tasha's uncontrollable hideous laughter? Because those spells do appear in the Realms, and then we could include them again. Daranios (talk) 20:12, August 21, 2019 (UTC) : Hey Daranios! : Both the spells are quite different; I originally added them when I made the PS:T page, as I thought they were just name variants, but this is not true. For instance, both of the spells are different levels to meteor swarm and Tasha's hideous laughter, as well as possibly their range, area of effect, duration, and general effects. I'll use the latter spell to explain: :* Tasha's hideous laughter is, for 2nd edition, a 2nd level mage spell that caused any creatures to find everything extremely funny. They find something so funny that they fall prone, unable to stand up, losing a few points of Strength. :* Tasha's unbearable derisive laughter is a 3rd level spell that made multiple male creatures feel burning shame, as if they were being laughed at, not themselves laughing at something. For this more powerful spell, the targets became less armored, had a lower chance to hit, and dealt lower damage if they did hit. : There are certainly similarities, but they spells aren't the same. I hope this clears things up! ~ Possessed Priest (talk) 20:34, August 21, 2019 (UTC) ::Interesting! Also shows the game designers had a reason for the names. Thanks a lot for letting me know! Daranios (talk) 20:38, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Edit on Acropolis of Thanatos Hello! Thank you for the comment you left on your edit on the Acropolis of Thanatos. I wanted to ask that many of the notifications come from the same book and I have to provide references for mostly every statement. I have these books in Epub format, so I cannot provide the page number so I have to stick to the chapters. Is this still acceptable? or should I just put references englobing as many statements as possible and put the chapter instead of going sentence by sentence? Thank you for your time. (Urulokë (talk) 20:26, October 5, 2019 (UTC)) : Hey, thanks for making the article! Yes, it's acceptable. Instead of using over again, you can just use after the first reference (see this in the source editor). Thanks again for the articles you've made. :~ Possessed Priest (talk) 21:10, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Realms relations Hi! I've added FR appearance and reference for kruthiks! just took me a bit to chew through all the items i had on hand. Cheers, Artie. : Hi Artie! Really nice article, and great find with the Realms source. Keep up the excellent work. ~ Possessed Priest (talk) 20:46, November 21, 2019 (UTC)